Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2268
In 2268, numerous log entries were made on the Captain's log for the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]]. (Star Trek: The Original Series) Entrants * Captain James T. Kirk * Spock Entries The Second Mudd encounter * "Captain's log. Stardate 4513.3. After having been taken over by an android, the ''Enterprise has been under way at warp seven for four days. Now we are entering orbit around a planet which has never been charted." ( ) The Tribble incident * "''Captain's log, Stardate 4523.3. Deep Space Station K-7 has issued a priority one call. More than an emergency, it signals near or total disaster. We can only assume the Klingons have attacked the station. We're going in armed for battle." * "Captain's log, Stardate 4524.2. A Klingon warship is hovering only 100 kilometers from Deep Space Station K-7 while its captain waits in the station manager's office. Their intentions are unknown." * "Captain's log, Stardate 4525.6. A small disturbance between the Klingon crew and members of the ''Enterprise crew has broken out aboard Space Station K-7. I am forced to cancel shore leave for both ships." ( ) Planet 892-IV encounter * "''Captain's log, Stardate 4040.7. On the surface of planet IV, system 892, the landing party has won the confidence of what obviously is a group of runaway slaves. They dwell in caves not far from a large city, wear rags, live under primitive conditions. But they are creatures of a heavily industrialized twentieth-century type planet very much like Earth. An amazing example of Hodgkins's Law of Parallel Planet Development. But on this Earth, Rome never fell. A world ruled by emperors who can trace their line back two thousand years to their own Julius and Augustus Caesars." * "Captain's log, Stardate 4040.9. Uniformed police like those of Earth, a great city like Rome with automobiles. Astonishing similarities to 20th century Earth, down to the fine carbon steel in the bars." * "Captain's log, Stardate 4041.7. Note commendation, Engineering Officer Scott. Despite enormous temptation and strong personal feelings, he obeyed the Prime Directive. His temporary blackout of the city below resulted in no interference with the society and yet saved the lives of myself and the landing party." ( ) The Babel Conference * "Captain's log, Stardate 3842.3. We have departed Vulcan for the neutral planetoid code-named Babel. Since it is in our sector, the ''Enterprise has been assigned to transport ambassadors of Federation planets to this vitally important council. The issues of the council are politically complex, the passengers... explosive." * "''Captain's log, Stardate 3842.4. The interplanetary conference will consider the petition of the Coridan planets to be admitted to the Federation. The Coridan system has been claimed by some of the races now aboard our ship as delegates, races who have strong personal reasons for keeping Coridan out of the Federation. The most pressing problem aboard the ''Enterprise is to make sure that open warfare does not break out among the delegates, before the conference begins." * "''Captain's log, Stardate 3843.4. First Officer Spock in temporary command. The captain has been critically wounded by one of the delegates to the Babel conference. The ship is on alert status. We are still being followed by the intruder vessel." ( ) The Neural conflict * "Captain's log, Stardate 4211.4. Keeping our presence here secret... is an enormous tactical advantage. Therefore, I cannot risk contact with Starfleet Command. I must take action on my own judgment. I've elected to violate orders... and make contact with planet inhabitants here." ( ) The Triskelion incident * "Captain's log, Stardate 3211.7. We are entering standard orbit about Gamma II, an uninhabited planetoid with an automatic communications and astrogation station. Ensign Chekov, Lieutenant Uhura, and I will beam down and make a routine check of its facilities." * "Captain's log, Stardate 3211.8. While beaming down from the ''Enterprise to inspect facilities on Gamma II, the normal transporter sequence has been interrupted, and we find ourselves on a strange and hostile planet, surrounded by creatures belonging to races scattered all through the galaxy." * "''Captain's log, Stardate 3259.2. First Officer Spock in command. The captain, Lieutenant Uhura, and Ensign Chekov have been missing for nearly two hours. Computer probability projections are useless due to insufficient data." * "Captain's log, supplemental. Stardate... unknown. Our strange captivity continues. This planet is called Triskelion. We do not know its location. We do not know who controls it. Its dangers... are abundantly clear." ( ) The Farragut incident * "Captain's log, Stardate 3619.2. With the mysterious death of two crewmen, all personnel on the planet have been evacuated back to the ship." * "Captain's log, Stardate 3619.6. One of the men in critical condition, the other is dead. And I... I am now even more convinced that this is not only an intelligent creature, but the same which decimated the crew of the eleven years ago in another part of the galaxy. Both Spock and McCoy are doubtful of this, and I sense they also doubt my decision to stay and fight the thing. Why am I keeping the ship here?" ( ) The Giant Space Amoeba * "Captain's log, Stardate 4307.1. Approaching Starbase 6 for a much needed period of rest and recreation. The crew has performed excellently, but is exhausted. And I, too, am looking forward to a nice period of rest on some lovely... planet." * "Captain's log, Stardate 4308.8. It is now 10 minutes since we entered the zone of darkness. We have stopped engines while we seek a defense against the energy drain which seems to pervade the zone." * "Captain's log, Stardate 4309.4. We have determined we can destroy the creature, provided we can do it from inside the organism. Spock clearly knew how to destroy it, but was unable to transmit that information." ( ) The Kelvan incident * "Captain's log, Stardate 4657.5. Work is proceeding on the ''Enterprise as my crew is forced to make the required changes in the ship for intergalactic travel. I can't forget the picture of Yeoman Thompson, crushed to a handful of dust." * "''Captain's log, Stardate 4658.9. With the ''Enterprise under control of the Kelvans, we are approaching the energy barrier at the edge of our galaxy. Spock and Scotty have devised a suicide plan to stop the Kelvans. They have rigged the ship to explode on my signal." ( ) Sargon * "''Captain's log, Stardate 4768.3. The ''Enterprise is in orbit above a planet whose surface, our sensors tell us, is devoid of all life, a world destroyed and dead for at least a half a million years, yet from it comes a voice, the energy of pure thought, telling us something has survived here for those thousands of centuries. Since exploration and contact with alien intelligence is our primary mission, I've decided to risk the potential dangers and resume contact. Log entry out." ( ) The M-5 Computer * "''Captain's log, Stardate 4729.4. The M-5 computer has been installed on board ship, and we have left the space station for test maneuvers." * "Captain's log, Stardate 4731.3. The M-5 multitronic unit has taken over total control of the ''Enterprise." ( ) The ''Exeter incident * "Captain's log. Aboard the , commanded by Ron Tracey, one of the most experienced captains in the Starfleet. What could have happened to him, and the over 400 men and women who were on this ship?" * "Captain's log, supplemental. The ''Enterprise has left the Exeter and has moved into close planet orbit. Although it appears the infection may strand us here the rest of our lives, I face an even more difficult problem - a growing belief that Captain Tracey has been interfering with the evolution of life on this planet. It seems impossible. A star captain's most solemn oath is that he will give his life, even his entire crew, rather than violate the Prime Directive." ( ) 1968 and Gary Seven * "''Captain's log. Using the light-speed breakaway factor, the ''Enterprise has moved back through time to the 20th century. We are now in extended orbit around Earth, using our ship's deflector shields to remain unobserved. Our mission – historical research. We are monitoring Earth communications to find out how our planet survived desperate problems in the year... 1968." * "''Captain's log, supplemental. A man in a 20th century business suit – what is he? Not even Spock's Vulcan neck pinch could stop him. Without our phasers, he would have overpowered all five of us. I find it difficult to believe the mysterious Mr. Seven can be Human. And yet, suppose he is?" * "Captain's log, supplemental. Spock and I in custody. Even if we'd talk, they wouldn't believe us. We're powerless to stop Mr. Seven or prevent the launch, or even be certain if we should. I have never felt so helpless." ( ) First Contact with the Melkotians "Captain's Log, Stardate 4385.3. We have transported down to the Melkotian planet and have encountered conditions which are completely contrary to what we were prepared for." ( ) The Arranged Marriage on Troyius * "Captain's log, Stardate 4372.5. On a top secret diplomatic mission, the ''Enterprise has entered the Tellun star system. Maintaining communications blackout, we have taken aboard Petri, Ambassador from Troyius, the outer planet, and are now approaching the inner planet, Elas." ( ) The Preservers * "''Captain's log, stardate 4842.6. First Officer Spock commanding; numerous search parties and repeated sensor probes of the area have failed to locate Captain Kirk." * "Captain's log, Stardate 4843.6. First Officer Spock commanding; we've been en route to the asteroid for several hours. Our delay on the planet's surface has made it imperative that we proceed at maximum warp speed for a period which exceeds the recommended safety margin." ( ) Encounter with the Romulans * "Captain's log, Stardate 5027.4. Commander Scott has less than fifteen minutes to install the Romulan's cloaking device, and get it working. I hope Mr. Spock can buy us the time we need." ( ) The Triacus incident * "Captain's log, Stardate 5029.5. Responding to a distress call from our scientific colony on Triacus, we are beaming down to investigate." * "Captain's log, supplementary. We have buried the members of the Starnes Exploration Party. Everyone has been deeply affected by what has happened here, with some important exceptions." ( ) The Sigma Draconis incident * "Captain's log, Stardate 5431.4. For fifteen hours and twenty minutes we have been following the ion trail of the spaceship that has Spock's brain. Time left to us, eight hours and forty minutes." * "Captain's log, Stardate 5431.5. We are beaming down to a primitive glaciated planet in the Sigma Draconis star system. Time left to us to find Spock's brain, eight hours and twenty nine minutes." * "Captain's log, Stardate 5431.6. Immediately after making contact with Spock's brain, Doctor McCoy, Engineer Scott, and myself were taken prisoner inside a highly complex civilization hundreds of meters below the surface of planet Sigma Draconis Seven. The primitive creature we encountered above warned us about the givers of pain and delight and the frightening consequences of being captured by them." * "Captain's log, Stardate 5432.3. Doctor McCoy is proceeding to restore Spock's brain. Our problem, we do not know how long his increased surgical knowledge will stay with him. Any additional attempt to use the teaching device is impossible. It would kill my medical officer." * "Captain's log, supplemental. Our race against time to save Spock's life may prove futile. Doctor McCoy has lost the surgical knowledge he obtained from the teacher. He has been drawing on his own skills and surgical techniques in an attempt to continue the operation, but he is faltering and uncertain. In a desperate hope that he can draw on Spock's brain for assistance, I instructed Doctor McCoy to give priority to connecting Spock's vocal chords." ( ) The Medeusan incident * "Captain's log, Stardate 5630.7. We have been assigned to convey the Medeusans' ambassador to the Federation back to their home planet. While the thoughts of the Medeusans are the most sublime in the galaxy, their physical appearance is exactly the opposite. They have evolved into a race of beings who are formless, so utterly hideous that the sight of a Medeusan brings total madness to any human who sees one." * "Captain's log, Stardate 5630.8. As a result of Larry Marvick's insane fears, the ''Enterprise lies derelict in uncharted space. We have no way to determine our position in relation to the galaxy. We are in a completely unknown void." * "''Captain's log, supplementary. Our one chance to return to our own galaxy is dependent upon the navigational skills of the Medeusan ambassador. With that end in view, Kollos has been brought to the bridge and placed behind a protective shield." ( ) The Minara incident * "Captain's log, Stardate 5121.5. Orbiting the second planet in the Minarian star system. This star has long given evidence of entering a nova phase and six months ago, a research station was established to make close-up studies of the star as its end approaches. Minara is now entering a critical period, and the ''Enterprise has been ordered to evacuate the station before the planet becomes uninhabitable. Yet our attempts to contact the station's personnel have been, so far, unsuccessful." ( ) The ''Defiant incident * "Captain's log, Stardate 5693.2. The ''Enterprise is approaching the last reported position of the starship ''Defiant'', which vanished without trace three weeks ago. We are in unsurveyed territory." ( ) The Generational Ship, ''Yonada * "Captain's log, Stardate 5476.3. I have just had the sad duty of informing Starfleet about Dr. McCoy's condition and have requested an immediate replacement." * "Captain's log, Stardate 5476.4. We are on a parallel course with ''Yonada. It is still on a collision course with Daran V. Our failure to correct its course, and the critical nature of Dr. McCoy's illness, made the extraordinary event of contact with Starfleet Command imperative." ( ) Conflict with the Klingons * "...the Enterprise is heading out of our galaxy, controlled by a mysterious alien somewhere aboard the ship. Engineering has been taken over by Klingons who have cut off life support systems." * "''Captain's log, Stardate... Armageddon. We must find a way to defeat the alien force of hate that has taken over the ''Enterprise, stop the war now, or spend eternity in futile, bloody violence." ( ) The Platonians * "''Captain's log, Stardate 5784.2. We are responding to desperate distress calls from an unknown planet. My science officer, Mr. Spock, is unable to account for this, since he reported no signs of life on the planet. It is rich in kironide deposits, a very rare and long-lasting source of great power." * "''Captain's log, Stardate 5784.3. Dr. McCoy is endeavoring to treat the leader of a strange group of people. When their planet novaed, millennia ago, they transported themselves to Earth during the time of Socrates and Plato. After the death of the Greek civilization they idolized, they came to this planet and created for themselves a utopia patterned after it." ( ) The Scalos incident * "Captain's log, Stardate 5710.9. Mr. Spock has remained in accelerated time so that he might effect repairs to the ship more rapidly." ( ) The Ariannus incident * "Captain's log, Stardate 5730.2. The planet Ariannus is vital as a transfer point on regular space commercial lanes. It has been attacked by a bacterial invasion which threatens to render it lifeless unless checked. Our mission, to decontaminate it." * "Captain's log, Stardate 5730.6. In a deliberate act of sabotage, Commissioner Bele has burned out our destruct mechanism and, through the power of his will, has again taken over directional control of the ''Enterprise." * "''Captain's log, Stardate 5730.7. Having completed our mission to Ariannus, the ''Enterprise is now on course to Starbase 4. The crew is on normal routine and we are proceeding without incident." ( ) The Elba II incident * "''Captain's log, Stardate 5718.3. The ''Enterprise is orbiting Elba II, a planet with a poisonous atmosphere, where the Federation maintains an asylum for the few remaining incorrigible, criminally insane of the galaxy. We are bringing a revolutionary new medicine to them. A medicine with which the Federation hopes to eliminate mental illness... for all time. I am transporting down with Mr. Spock, and we're delivering the medicine to Doctor Donald Cory, the governor of the colony." ( ) The Gideon incident * "''Captain's log, Stardate 5423.4. We are orbiting the planet Gideon which is still not a member of the United Federation of Planets. The treaty negotiations have been difficult because Gideon has consistently refused the presence of a delegation from the Federation on its soil, or any surveillance by the ship's sensors. They have finally agreed to a delegation of one. They insisted it be the Captain of the ''Enterprise. I am, therefore, beaming down at once.''" ( ) de:Logbuch der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) 2268 Category:Logs